A Bullet for Crockett
"A Bullet For Crockett" is the twentieth episode of Miami Vice's fourth season and the series' only clip show. The episode premiered on April 15, 1988. Summary Crockett is shot and critically wounded in a bust, and the team reminisces about their friend. It is the first episode of the Sonny Burnett Arc. Plot Crockett and Tubbs head to a meet with Rique (Jesse Borrego), which turns into a Colombian stand-off, until Rique's men show up, then the Vice cops' backup arrives (seven armed SRTs). A shootout occurs and Rique escapes in a Porsche driven by Angel Montepina (Lisa Vidal), with Crockett and Tubbs in hot pursuit, causing several near wrecks in the process. Rique and Angel run into the cruise terminal, and the shootout continues until Crockett comes up behind Rique and shoots him down. Crockett turns his back on Angel for a second, when she pulls a gun and shoots Crockett, who falls over onto a train track. Crockett is medivac'd to the hospital, during which time he thinks about what Evan Freed said to him, about a bullet with his name on it. The Medi-vac arrives at the hospital, Castillo and Switek are waiting and Castillo wants Angel found, at all costs. They find the bullet hit his badge (which may have saved his life), and rush him into the ER to stabilize him so they can get him up to the OR. Gina and Trudy arrive at the hospital just as Crockett is rushed into the OR. Castillo informs the press of the shooting but little else, and the operation is completed. Castillo implores Tubbs not to second guess because he let Crockett take Rique alone. Dr. Stillman steps in and lets Castillo and Tubbs that the slug is near his spine, and want a neurosurgeon from Atlanta to take it out, but the doctor cannot rule out paralysis and wants to reach Caitlin, but they are unable to reach her. While waiting, Tubbs thinks about the first time he encountered Crockett, then Crockett begins bleeding internally and they rush him back to surgery to get the slug. While Crockett's surgery is underway, Castillo thinks about a talk he gave Crockett after he shot a child. Gina said Caitlin is touring in Europe and still is unable to reach her, then talks about an argument she had with Crockett the day before and worries that if he dies that will be the last memory of her. Switek finds out Angel's father has a private plane and may try to leave the country. Stillman updates the team that they stopped the bleeding but the bullet shifted closer to the spine. While Crockett is moved to ICU, Tubbs thinks about a boat chase he and Crockett had, then Trudy lets him know Crockett can be seen in ICU, but Tubbs sends Trudy on, and while she comforts Crockett she remembers when she saved Crockett in a shootout, and how he backed her afterwards, and gives Crockett a kiss. Switek checked with the airports and no plane from Angel's father has arrived or left, Castillo has him check Opa-Locka airfield, which is where her father has been known to fly out of. Izzy stops by see Crockett, and thinks about the time he tried to save Crockett's Ferrari from being taken by the department, then hides behind a curtain when Switek comes in, and when he sees the IV in Crockett's arm he is reminded of Zito's death, then as Izzy comes out from the curtain, Crockett goes into cardiac arrest, and after he's revived the doctors decide to go in after the slug without waiting for the neurosurgeon. Switek shows Izzy Angel's picture, he recognizes her and provides an address, but she's not there and her stuff is cleaned out, but Tubbs finds the airstrip where her father's plane is, and while he remembers another airport he was at, Tubbs moves in to bust Angel before she can board the plane. Stillman comes into the waiting room to let everyone know they got the slug out and Crockett will be OK. Tubbs shows everyone Angel's indictment for attempted murder, Gina gives Crockett the slug that nearly done him in, and he rests on the bed. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Jesse Borrego as Enrique Morca-Mendez *Lisa Vidal as Angel Montepina *Martin Ferrero as Izzy Moreno Co-Starring *Joseph Arena, M.D. as Dr. Stillman *Janet Choute and Delma Christen as Nurses *Dave Corey and Joan Clarke as Reporters *Vernon Keith Oster and Dan Cuoco as EMT Techs *Arthur Disken, M.D. as Trauma Doctor Episodes Clipped From *"Evan" *"Payback" *"Brother's Keeper" *"One Eyed Jack" *"Rock and a Hard Place" *"Child's Play" *"Lend Me An Ear" *"The Dutch Oven" *"Whatever Works" *"Down For The Count (Part I)" *"Smuggler's Blues" Notes *A "clip show" is an episode comprised mainly of footage from previous episodes, usually made when either a new episode is not ready or simply as filler to satisfy the season quota. Sometimes, talking head scenes featuring one or more of the show's actors fill the gaps in between clips. To Vice's ''credit, footage was shot specifically for this episode to have the clips fit into an overall plot. *This episode begins a story arc that runs over the final two episodes of the fourth season and episodes one, two and four of the fifth, regarding Crockett's near-death experience, losing his wife, and then becoming his alter-ego, Sonny Burnett. *Stock operation footage was used to depict the doctors operating on Crockett after his arrival at the hospital. *This is the last time Crockett will be shot. He was shot in 1976, mentioned in "Leap Of Faith" (involving Captain Paul Cutter), and shot in the forearm in the episode "Stone's War". *Some of the flashback scenes, or other scenes from the same episodes, appear during the closing montage from "Freefall". *This is the final episode John Petersen would contribute background music to ''Miami Vice. The final two episodes of the fourth season, "Deliver Us From Evil" and "Mirror Image", would be scored by Jan Hammer exclusively (except for the pop music used). *The episode was the final one filmed for the fourth season, but due to the mention of Caitlin was broadcast third from the end to maintain continuity. There were rumors among Vice fans that Crockett was going to be killed off (like Larry Zito was in the third season) but the rumors were unfounded. *A few brief closeups of Crockett during the opening car chase are clearly reused from previous episodes; specifically, "Shadow In The Dark" (which was also reused in "Death And The Lady") and "Love At First Sight". *In the Medivac helicopter, Crockett's age is stated to be 35. Don Johnson was 38-39 at the time this episode was shot. Production Notes *Filmed: March 28, 1988 - March 31, 1988 *Production Code: 63525 *Production Order: 88 Filming Location *Metro Rail Station Overtown (Crockett shot) Music *"In The Air Tonight" by Phil Collins (Opening with Crockett and Tubbs at meet) *"Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House (Flashback from end of "Rock and a Hard Place") *"Miami Vice Theme" by Jan Hammer (Flashback from when Crockett chased Tubbs in "Brother's Keeper") *"Be My Enemy" by The Waterboys (Flashback from where Crockett and Tubbs chase Dykstra on a boat from "Lend Me An Ear") *"Diamond Field" by Pat Benatar (Flashback from Trudy killing the dealer in "The Dutch Oven") *"There's A River" by Steve Winwood (Flashback to Zito's death from "Down For The Count (Part I)") *"Smuggler's Blues" by Glenn Frey (Flashback to when Crockett, Tubbs, and Jimmy leave the Colombian airport in "Smuggler's Blues" followed by a collage of snips from various episodes) Quotes *"Colombia 6, Miami 2!" -- Rique after his men arrive to break up the stand-off *"I put 100,000 on Miami!" -- Crockett in response after SRT shows up *"This is for Rique!" -- Angel just before she shoots Crockett *''"Sonny!" -- Tubbs as Crockett is shot'' Category:Miami Vice Season 4 Episodes